


Bring Me A Present (Of You)

by Anra7777



Series: It's Okay for Demyx to Have Feelings Darn it Verse [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, christmas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: The Sea Salt Trio get a visit from the Christmas Ghost.Spin-Off of "Bring Me A Dream," but you shouldn't have to read that to understand this story.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Sandman/Demyx
Series: It's Okay for Demyx to Have Feelings Darn it Verse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bring Me A Present (Of You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaraMori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMori/gifts).



> For Naramori: Happy Holidays!
> 
> This is a spin-off of “Bring Me A Dream,” but you shouldn’t have to read that to understand this one. Still, please do! 
> 
> I was hoping to work super hard on Neck chapter 9 and get that out to you guys today. Unfortunately, an emergency happened, making me too upset to write. But I am working on it, there is progress! Maybe I'll have time to work on it today.

Bring Me A Present (Of You)

“Have you heard of the Christmas Ghost?” Axel stood behind the Grey Area couch and flung an arm each over the shoulders of his sitting boyfriend and girlfriend. 

“Christmas Ghost?” Roxas frowned in disbelief.

“Yeah! Every year, we all get presents mysteriously delivered to our rooms. And they seem to be things that people wanted, but never mentioned to anyone.”

“Isn’t that just Santa?” Xion asked dubiously.

“Nah, but you see, we’re Nobodies. Would  _ Santa _ be willing to have us on his “nice” list? Would he put  _ Xemnas _ on the nice list?”

“Good point.” Roxas nodded. 

“But it  _ is _ Santa,” Demyx, lounging on the couch across from them, having just awoken from a nap, piped up. “How many times have I got to tell you guys before you believe me?” 

“We’ll believe it when we see it.” Axel retorted firmly. Demyx pouted in reply, but said nothing. Axel took the blond’s silence as his win, and turned to the other two:

“What do you guys want to get from the Christmas Ghost?” 

Roxas smirked, “Maybe the Christmas Ghost is  _ you.” _

“That’s not how it works.” Axel took his arm off of Xion to give Roxas a noogie. Roxas squirmed out of his grasp while Xion giggled beside them. 

“Come on, I bought a small plastic tree, ornaments, lights, a dreidel, chocolate coins, and a menorah. Since we don’t know which holiday, if either, you two celebrated as Somebodies, I figured better be safe than sorry, and got stuff for both. Let’s go set them up in my room.” 

“Sure!” Roxas beamed and Xion smiled brightly. Despite himself, Demyx couldn’t keep himself from smiling either at the sight. He watched them head off and muttered to himself, “But it  _ is  _ Santa,” before stretching out for another nap.

***

Despite being lovers, the trio typically slept apart, mostly because Roxas couldn’t stand Axel’s snoring, and Xion didn’t want to have to choose one or the other of them to sleep with. 

Therefore, on the morning of December 25th, Xion was surprised to wake up and find herself and Roxas in Axel’s bed.

“Roxas,” she shook the blond, who was closest to her. “Roxas, wake up.” 

“Mrr?” The teen grunted, before pulling the pillow over his head with a groan, and attempting to go back to sleep.

“Roxas! Wake up! How’d we get into bed together?” 

“Ahhh? Axel must have done it…” The blond groaned and wiggled further under the covers.

“What about me?” Axel yawned. 

“Axel, did you bring us here?” Xion asked bluntly.

“Nope. You sure you didn’t come here yourselves?”

Xion shook her head, but neither man was looking at her, too engrossed in trying to sleep.

She got up, deciding to go back to her room to get the presents she’d prepared to put under the tree. Before doing so, she looked over at the tree in question, noticing two presents that hadn’t been there before, joining the presents she’d seen Axel place last night. Were they from Roxas…? She picked up and scanned the tags, quickly concluding they weren’t.

“Guys, I think the Christmas Ghost’s been here.” 

_ That _ got the two men scrambling out of bed. 

“Where’d these presents come from?” Roxas asked, slightly mistified. 

“I haven’t gotten mine from my room yet, and there’s no name of the sender on the tag.” Xion explained. “Here,” she handed the larger one to Axel, then the smaller to Roxas. “Open it and see what you got.” 

Roxas set about straightforwardly opening his present, ripping the paper open quickly, while Axel shook his a bit, trying to figure out what it was. Frustrated, he carefully unwrapped the present, trying to keep the paper intact as much as possible.

Roxas soon revealed a smallish box, plain and unadorned. Opening it, he was baffled by its contents.

“What is it?” Xion peeked over his shoulder at the star shaped fruit.

“I have no idea. Here,” he broke off an arm and offered it to Xion, who took it, before breaking off another and stuffing it into Axel’s open mouth, Axel having his hands full opening his own present as slowly as possible. 

“How does it taste?” He asked, not bothering to wait before eating some himself. 

“I like it!” Xion exclaimed. “For some reason, it has a nostalgic feel?” 

“Staw shaap fwuit,” Axel mumbled around his piece. He swallowed. “Sounds familiar for some reason?” 

He shrugged, and finally finished tearing the wrapping off. 

“A portable freezer?”

Confused, he looked inside, grinning at what he saw.

“All right! Ice cream on Christmas Day!” He pulled out the three bars of ice cream, distributing one each. “Maybe each one’s a Winner?”

Opening up his ice cream, Roxas asked, “Xion, didn’t the Christmas Ghost get you a present?” 

She shook her head.

“There were just the two presents. Although… I really did want to wake up to see the two of you. I think, the Christmas Ghost already gave me my present.” She beamed at them. “Merry Christmas. I love you.”

“We love you too.” 

The three hugged, feeling a warmth in their supposedly non-existent hearts. 

“Merry Christmas.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Elsewhere, an average looking man leaned against a tree in front of a snowy field, watching a blond industriously roll snow. Unlike the cheerfully humming busybody, the man’s breath refused to fog. The blond man stopped rolling the giant snowball, sitting behind it out of sight, seemingly deciding to take a break.

The man took half a step forward, curious as to the blond’s intentions, when a snowball hit him in the face. A whoop and “I did it!” greeted the immortal as he wiped the snow from his face.

“You got me,” he indulged the other, lips quirking in a smile. 

“Now you’re supposed to throw one at me!” The blond instructed. 

“Sure, Myde.” A perfect snowball formed in the man’s hand.

“That’s cheating!” The blond protested.

“Demyx, we’re in a Dream. What’s wrong with using my powers here?” 

“You’re supposed to make the snowball yourself.” The Nocturne pouted. “That’s part of the fun!”

A snowball fight later, the man helped his lover with the creation of his snowman the old-fashioned way. 

Once finished, the two stepped back to admire their vaguely Heartless shaped creation.

“I think I’ll call him… Snowy!” Demyx declared.

The man nodded in response.

“Hey, Sandman.”

“Yes, Myde?”

“Thanks for, you know, helping to persuade Santa to visit us Nobodies each year.”

“Of course, Demyx. But are you sure you didn’t want anything from Santa Claus yourself?”

“Nope! I already have everything I need. With you.” 

Demyx gave the Sandman a kiss.

“Let’s go get some hot chocolate and contemplate the wondrousness of Snowy.” 

“I’d rather contemplate the wondrousness of you.” The Sandman replied dryly.

“Okay.” Demyx laughed. “But I still demand hot chocolate.” 

“As you wish.” The immortal’s eyes twinkled back. And the two set off for hot chocolate and… other… ways to celebrate the holidays. 


End file.
